


A New Order

by SkywalkerFam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Military Tactics, Pain, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywalkerFam/pseuds/SkywalkerFam
Summary: After the events on Crait, General Armitage Hux can barely register everything that has recently transpired. He can’t accept Kylo Ren’s new title, can’t admit that Phasma’s actually gone and can’t come to grips with the fact that he and Ren have to re-build the First Order together. But after an increasing amount of awkward encounters and forced meetings on the bridge, Kylo offers Hux a trade; Kylo will teach Hux how to use the Force and together they’ll train Hux’s army, in exchange for Hux teaching Kylo military tactics, the history of the First Order and Hux’s mastery of technology. Will the two leaders of the First Order finally work together to defeat the Resistance? Or is there an even larger and more dangerous threat looming in the horizon?





	1. Chapter 1

For the first time in his life, General Armitage Hux felt nothing. 

He sat, silent, still, on one of the cold, long benches towards the back of Kylo Ren’s Command Shuttle. Back straight, chin up, shoulders squared. Like the perfect soldier. His father Brendol Hux had always reminded him. But it wasn’t just the posture that made the soldiers for the First Order impeccable killing machines.

It was the lack of feeling. 

As much as he hated to admit it, and he never would out loud, Hux always felt. Something. Disgust at the forgotten and lukewarm cup of tarine tea in the morning. Annoyance at the lack of visual standards some of the newer Officers failed to uphold. Loathing at Kylo Ren’s chaotic nature, Ren’s short temper and the idiotic words that would somehow originate in that worthless mind of his and somehow find a way to fall out of his eternally pursed mouth. 

Brendol knew emotions were Armitage’s weakness. He always knew. More than his father’s strong-willed and poisonous words, that was the one thing Armitage loathed the most about him. 

That no matter how many missions Hux had successfully completed, no matter the abundance of brilliant and original ideas Armitage had created, the visions of grandeur of the future that Armitage knew he could one day make true, his father would never do anything but upturn his nose at the impossible depth of emotion that Armitage held inside of his lithe, thin body. 

But this was the first time, the very first time, Hux felt nothing. 

His eyes scanned the cramped seating area, focusing on the one thing that contained just as much chaos inside as he did.

Kylo Ren.

No.

_Supreme Leader_ Kylo Ren. 

Immeasurable pain seemed to radiate from Ren’s visage. Anger, true, but there was a certain tiredness that Hux could see on Ren’s face that he had never seen before. Perhaps finally losing to Luke Skywalker proved too much of a burden. Too much of an embarrassment. Too much of a loss. 

Hux wanted to revel in this moment. True, the Resistance had escaped. But the galaxy would soon be whispering about Kylo Ren’s failure. It would only be a matter of time before the loyalty from his Stormtroopers would be gleaned and they would choose him, General Armitage Hux, son of General Brendol Hux, to be the new and rightful Supreme Leader. 

Hux wanted to feel glee at the thought of throwing this failure into Supreme Leader Ren’s pouting face.

But he felt nothing.

***  
The hiss of the landing gears filled Hux’s ears as the single ramp protruded forward. At first, nobody moved. Hux sneered at the thought that the Officers were waiting for him, their General, to say something. And in the past, Hux had. But this wasn’t Hux’s shuttle, no more than it was his Army. 

Not anymore. 

All eyes focused on Kylo Ren. Silence. And then —

Kylo slammed his fists against the bench, leaving an imprint that Hux knew Ren would regret later. Kylo promptly walked out of the shuttle, into what was left of the Hangar on the Supremacy. Hux didn’t need more than that as a signal that everyone who was left behind in Ren’s dust had permission to leave too.

When Kylo, Hux and a few of the First Order Captains left for Crait, Hux had assigned some lower level officers to eradicate some of the damage left by the collision with the Resistance cruiser. Fortunately, there were little to no infernos, mostly small fires that could be put out with the First Order’s limitless supply of sodium bicarbonate and carbon dioxide. But the damage was catastrophic. 

Most of their TIE/fo space superiority fighters were completely unsalvageable. The majority of the remaining TIEs were implemented in the battle on Crait. The only Walkers the First Order had left served them well on that damned mineral planet, but served useless when compared to the all encompassing blindness of Kylo Ren’s ridiculous grudge against Skywalker. 

As Hux surveyed the scraps of metal on the ground, he couldn’t help but notice something that made his blood run cold.

A puny shard of chrome, forgotten, reflecting the flames of a fire that was still burning nearby.

Hux picked up the shard, turning it over. It looked hauntingly beautiful in contrast to his onyx gloves. But it looked singed. Burned. Rotten.

Hux clenched his fists and didn’t wince when he could feel blood pulsing out of his hand.

“Captain Peavey, report to the Hangar Bay at once.” Hux seethed into his comlink. His vision was getting blurry and his heart pounded into his ears. 

It took too long for the Captain to show up, and when he did, he seemed instantly unsettled by Hux’s unusual chaotic demeanor.

“How many casualties?” Hux growled.

“In the thousands, sir. Maybe even in the hundreds of thousands — ”

“Do you have a list of the missing and the dead?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you have a list of the damage cargo report?”

“Of course, sir.”

Hux nodded. He turned away from Captain Peavey, his face out of sight.

“And Captain Phasma?” Hux barely managed to breathe out.

Peavey winced. “There was no sign of her, sir. Everyone that was in this Hangar when the cruiser collided into us, is dead.”

Hux grimaced, any breath that he held inside his body completely gone. He turned around, fury getting the better of him. “Then do explain this, Captain.” Hux pushed the piece of chrome into Peavey’s face. “How could a random piece of her armor be the only thing that’s left of her? It’s impossible, there’s no logic to it, I refuse to accept —”

Hux stopped in his tracks. The answer he was looking for, mere inches away from his feet. 

He bent down to retrieve the weapon. “A Z6 Riot Control Baton.” Hux had never actually held one himself before, always preferring his inferiors to do any dirty work. A deadly weapon that harnessed electricity, a weapon the Stormtroopers used to execute their enemies.

“That doesn’t make sense, General. Only a Stormtrooper could use that weapon.”

Yes, Hux thought. Only a Stormtrooper indeed. The very weapon that Phasma ordered her troops to use against —  
“FN-2187.” Hux spat, throwing the weapon away from him, as if it was poisonous. 

Peavey flinched at the sound of the weapon skidding across the floor. He looked at the baton for a few moments and then met Hux’s eyes. 

“Do you need anything else, sir?” 

Hux, mind blank and unfocused, which felt odd for him, barely managed a nod. “You’re dismissed.” 

It took a long time for Hux to move from the spot. He felt completely out of line with his body. His usual impeccable posture was slouched, from fatigue or sorrow, or both. His throat was dry, exacerbated by the fact that the air in the hangar was heavy with the overwhelming smell of soot and burnt metal. He looked down at his torn glove, his bleeding palm, at the last piece of Phasma that remained.

Phasma. His friend. His only friend. 

Hux suddenly felt woozy, and he almost lost his balance. His surroundings were starting to tilt, in a terrifying fashion, and it felt like whatever oxygen was in his lungs had been punched out of him. He knew he had to get out of there. 

He had no recollection of marching across the ruined hangar, nor walking the length of the remains of the Supremacy ship. His legs were on auto-pilot, his heart beat hammering in his ears. His spirits sunk when he realized where he was going, to the only place he could rely on when the entire world was crumbling down around him, where he would be rightfully punished, from some physical and emotional torment, so he could forget the crushing pain in the middle of his chest that was threatening to burst and kill him on the spot —

“Supreme Leader Snoke— ” 

Hux gasped. The words that spilled from his mouth finally brought him back to reality. Here Hux was, in Snoke’s throne room, like a child crying for his mother, begging to transfer the pain he felt onto someone stronger than he was. Supreme Leader Snoke will take care of everything, Snoke will fix this, you’ll see, you’ll see… 

But Snoke wasn’t there. Kylo Ren was. 

Hux felt two things at once. Anger at the sight of his greatest rival. But somehow, relief too. Hux wasn’t alone. Someone was there. Not Snoke. But someone. 

Before Crait, Kylo had ordered the Officers to rid the room of Snoke’s remains. To burn him. Leaving absolutely nothing behind. Let the past die… Hux had understood this request. Hux had wanted nothing of his father to remain. No matter how much Kylo would deny it, Hux knew Snoke was the closest to a father figure that the Knight had. Hux could relate. 

Kylo looked out into the expanse of the stars. His fists clenched to his sides. His cape still. 

This is what Tarkin must’ve always seen before approaching Darth Vader, Hux sneered at the irony. 

Hux walked into the room, cautiously. Careful, as to not wake Kylo from his trance-like state. 

There was a strange exhilaration knowing that Hux would never make this walk again, with Snoke waiting for him at the end of it. Hux felt simultaneously free and trapped. There was a fear of the unknown that Hux had never felt before. 

Freedom was a concept that Hux didn’t believe in. Everything had its rightful place in the galaxy. Hux would lead the First Order into glory. That was his destiny. That was the way of things. That’s what Brendol goaded into his ear ever since Hux was old enough to go to the Academy on Arkanis. But first, impress Supreme Leader Snoke. Any and every accomplishment, or failure, that Hux ever had all depended on Snoke’s reaction, approval or disappointment. 

But as Hux stood a few feet away from Kylo Ren, he realized the cold, harsh and irrefutable truth. 

Hux would never, and could never, rely on Snoke again. 

This is what growing older must have truly felt like. Not the changes in his voice, or the fine hairs on his chest, or finally attaining the role of General. Growing up was no longer clinging to any authority figure. Making choices that only Hux could feel responsible for. The fate of the entire galaxy was at stake. 

And it rested on the shoulders of two men. 

But, the one person, truly, that was in charge of leading Hux’s army was… Kylo. Ren. 

Hux made a choice, then. He could reflect on he and Ren’s spotty past, their countless arguments, terrible misunderstandings. The way Kylo’s strange face made Hux clench his fists subconsciously, the way the noise from the man’s lightsaber would immediately put Hux on edge. The fact that there was always one person standing in the way of Hux’s eventual succession of the First Order throne. All Hux had to do was impress Snoke, more than Ren. That was it. And clearly, Hux always had. 

But now, that dream was over. Snoke was over. 

Hux could remain forever spiteful, that Kylo had taken his life-long dream from him, in a matter of seconds. 

Or Hux could act like a leader. Be a leader. Put aside his pride. And their differences.

At first, Hux stood behind Kylo, as if he still didn’t want to alert Kylo that Hux was even there. Of course Kylo knew Hux was there, the man had abnormal abilities to sense those sort of things, but the way Kylo was acting was as if there wasn’t another person around for miles. 

Which infuriated Hux. 

But instead of letting the anger seethe inside of him, Hux coughed into his clenched fist and walked a few more steps to be right next to his new Supreme Leader. 

The two men stood, mere inches apart. Their breath the only sound in the entire room. The last time they were there, a mere few hours ago, Hux was forced to his knees in submission. His greatest nightmare finally realized. But now… now could be different. They could put their petty past behind them. They would have to. For the First Order’s sake… for Hux’s sake. 

For the first time since the battle on Crait, Hux turned to look at Kylo Ren. Really look at him. 

And what he saw made him gasp out loud. 

There was no anger on the other man’s face. No rage. No stubborn, indignant pout. No pain. 

Just fear. 

Hux panicked. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Hux would march into this room, this forsaken room that would have to be closed immediately, lest the memories in here choke any sense of dignity he had left. Hux would march into the room, demand Kylo to treat him with respect, and the two would finally come into an agreement on how to run the First Order. 

The last thing Hux expected was for Kylo to feel the exact same way that he did.

Lost. Broken. Scared. 

It wasn’t fair… someone had to be the symbol of control. It was Snoke, it was always Snoke, it used to be Brendol, but it was Snoke… 

Enough. Hux clenched his fists. Hux could change all of this around. No, they could. Together. Perhaps what Kylo needed was exactly what Hux needed. Someone to tell him that everything was going to be alright. That they could still lead the First Order into victory. Not all was lost. The Resistance scum was still vulnerable, they could find them again, soon and destroy them. They could, Kylo and Hux, Hux and Kylo, and Kylo needed to hear this. 

Hux knew Kylo wouldn’t say a word. That Hux would have to be the one to speak first.

Hux took a deep breath. A deep enough breath that he usually held for the start of one of his long speeches. 

“Supreme Leader—”

It didn’t take more than a second for Kylo to turn around and storm out of the room, towards the door. 

Hux instinctively reached his hand out, like he used to do when his father was finished beating him and left Hux with an aching heart, even more than an aching body. 

It was then, as the messy head of hair and ominous cape disappeared from view when Hux made a solemn promise to himself. 

General Armitage Hux was going to murder Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. 

***

As soon as he slipped into his bedroom, Hux let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding in. The raw cut on his palm that he had been actively avoiding actually stung now, and Hux cringed as he realized his glove was ruined. He threw the glove off and watched blankly as droplets of blood fell onto and stained his usually spotless floor. 

He stood there, numbly, not knowing where he was for a moment. It felt like an eternity since he had been there, alone, in the sanctity of his room, without knowing what was going to happen in the immediate future. 

He hadn’t really had a moment to think since Kylo and Snoke ordered the attack on Jakku to retrieve that damned BB unit. Even the thought of that seemed like another life. Hux was at the height of his power, then, knowing it was the perfect time to unleash his carefully constructed technological terror onto the galaxy. 

Now, he was nothing more than a bitter, helpless man with a large, gaping wound on his hand.

He wasn’t in the mood to retrieve bacta gel from the MedBay, he had already done too much running around as it was, so Hux was content with stealing his bottle of brandy from the far back corner of his shelf, and proceeded to open the bottle and pour it over the wound.

It’s something his father would absolutely hate, Hux sneered, ruining a perfectly good bottle of brandy for something so childish… 

The brandy made the wound burn even more, he flinched at the sudden rush of blinding pain, and he almost dropped the bottle because of it. Hux would rather die than let out any noise, any sign of weakness, so he held back a whimper by pouring the alcohol into his mouth and down his throat. 

It was way too much, way too quickly, and he immediately spit it out. 

The brandy mixed with the blood on the floor. 

This was… disgusting. This terrible display of childishness and impulsiveness. It wasn’t like him. But he didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t know anything, anymore. 

Hux wrapped his wound with fabric, from his never used first aid drawer. He hyper fixated on making sure it was wrapped just tightly enough, the way they taught him at the Academy. 

Once he was done, he took out the shard of chrome from his trouser pocket. It looked smaller than it did on the Hangar somehow. Hux usually wasn’t one to keep things, to horde them away, but he didn't have it in him to dispose of this. 

The only thing he could do, was keep it somewhere safe. 

And he knew just the place. 

Somewhere on his shelf, buried behind tattered military tactic manuals and old Imperial handbooks, was a small green vial. 

The vial held the only remains of General Brendol Hux. 

When his father died in the Bacta Tank, Hux had spent the last remaining hours of Brendol’s life by his side. He always somehow imagined it would go this way. Although, sneering at him from behind glass wasn’t the exact way he had always envisioned it. As the minutes went by, Brendol literally evaporated in front of him. It was gruesome but gratifying. Cathartic. The man who had given Hux so much pain was feeling that pain tenfold. And then pain no more. 

When Brendol ceased to exist, the tank almost looked completely empty. No one else was around, as Hux had dismissed the medical staff to give him some privacy during this difficult time. Although none of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with the older General, they all knew how hopeless his condition was. Perfectly alone, Hux knew it was the opportune time. He opened the hatch at the top of the cylinder, dipped his vial into it, filled it to the brim and then sealed the tank shut again. When the doctors walked back in, they expressed their deepest sympathies while Hux twirled the vial between his fingers behind his greatcoat. 

Hux never told anyone that he kept some of the remaining liquid from the bacta tank that was Brendol Hux’s grave. Not even Phasma. He meant to, eventually. 

But he knew part of the reason he never did… was because he didn’t know why he did. 

To mock Brendol, surely, Hux thought bitterly. To serve as a reminder that Brendol Hux had actually died, by Phasma’s hand, from Hux’s orders. He knew that after a few years of habitual routine, Brendol’s death would only be a memory, but the vial with Brendol’s remains would always be a physical reminder that would prove that his father’s death was real. 

At least, that’s what Hux told himself. 

He placed the shard of chrome right next to the green vial. 

With an exasperated sigh, he removed his greatcoat, trousers, then his shirt. The cold air stung his skin. He never noticed just how cold his chambers were until now. 

The hot water from his shower provided immediate relief. He breathed in the steam, allowing it to fill his lungs. 

He thought of his father. And Phasma. And Snoke. 

Of the fact that he would never be able to speak about the horrific experience on Crait with Phasma. Never gloat about Ren’s failure to Snoke. 

Bitterness filled his heart as he thought of the fact that somewhere on the remains of this flagship, Kylo Ren was being insufferable, not thinking at all about Hux. To Ren, Hux was as insignificant as a blaze bug. A beetle Ren could step on and crush with the slight flick of his boot. 

Phasma was dead. Snoke was dead. And Ren… Ren was the Supreme Leader. 

In the Command Shuttle, Hux felt nothing. Here, right now, he felt too much. 

He let out a blood-curdling scream and pounded his fists against the hard steel of his shower wall. He didn’t care how badly his knuckles stung, how the pressure of the impact opened up the wound on his palm and how every piece of dignity he had left had ceased to exist. 

This was an upside down world, a world that Armitage Hux refused to accept. 

No. He could still make things right. 

He could reclaim his rightful place on the throne. As the Supreme Leader.

Hux would never play the victim again. 

***  
The next few weeks flew by Hux in a blur. 

The remnants of the First Order officers had managed to ensure that the Supremacy remained functional in space while missing the entire port side of the ship, but Hux knew that trying to save the flagship was ultimately a lost cause. Without the hyperdrive generators and deflector shields, the ship would be vulnerable to more attacks. Although it was hard for Hux to imagine anything that could damage the Supremacy now that it had managed to survive a massive Star Cruiser slamming through it… 

He had tried, in vain, to request an audience with Ren to discuss the Order’s imminent future, but any time Hux even came within a few meters length of the Supreme Leader, Kylo would immediately vanish from the room, his ridiculous cape disappearing behind a corner. 

Hux settled into a mundane routine, surprisingly similar to the one he had before. He had promoted Peavey to be the Captain of the stormtroopers, Phasma’s old role. Although Hux knew how much Peavey hated him and how mutual the feeling was, it was comfortable to have someone he could somewhat trust taking Phasma’s position. It numbed the hollowness in the pit of his stomach every time Peavey would report to him. Familiarity. That’s what Hux needed. 

He checked in with his engineers, trying to decide which one of his great prospects he would use to finally bring the Resistance to their knees. He went through the list of potential ideas, a way to permanently disable their shields, a way to not only use hyperspace tracking again, but a way to locate the Resistance’s secret bases or locations based on algorithms, another greater, but better version of Starkiller Base… but every option he read through seemed far too simple, too… dull. 

Because of course… the only thing that actually mattered, the only thing that really mattered, was how he was going to murder Kylo Ren. 

In his darkest but perhaps predictable moments he thought about retrieving a beetle from Phasma’s home world Parnassos, and killing Ren the same way he killed his father; efficiently, subtle and ultimately excruciatingly painful. But no… Ren deserved something far more elaborate than that. Far more humiliating.

But how to do it… he couldn’t choose the right way. No matter how plagued with death his thoughts were, Hux couldn’t think of the most satisfying way to end Ren’s life. 

But as the days passed, it became increasingly clear that he would have to kill Ren. Soon. 

It started a few days after their defeat on Crait. Naturally Hux had called a meeting with High Command to discuss the First Order’s losses, calculate the remains of their budget and put together a list of actions that needed immediate attention. 

As Hux scanned the pointed and studious faces at the table, there was one that was embarrassingly absent. 

“I call this meeting to attention because of the unfortunate setbacks on the rebel base, Crait — ”

He was hardly one statement in when Kylo barged into the room, all eyes immediately to the door. Kylo swept through the room with all of the arrogance that made Hux loathe the man, as if he wasn’t late, as if Kylo had not a care in the world, lest he make a complete fool out of Hux and make his lateness not reflect badly on the General. Kylo sat at the head of the table, the exact opposite place where Hux stood. It gave the impression that the two were in some sort of stalemate. 

At first, there was deafening silence. 

Kylo looked not straight into, but straight through Hux’s eyes. 

“… Well? General?… You may proceed.” 

Hux’s face burned.

“Y-yes… uh, ah, yes. Although we could consider the battle on Crait as a victory, considering the fact that most of the Resistance is dead and Luke Skywalker is no more,” — Hux swore he heard Kylo huff — “it is undoubtedly a failure now that they have escaped and have withdrawn into uncharted territories into the unknown regions.” 

With every word, Hux could feel Kylo’s unmitigated gaze on him. Haunting. Predatory. Hux was being judged, and as often as he had given speeches or at the very least reports during daily meetings, he didn’t realize just how nervous he was this time until he felt his balled up hands shaking behind him.

‘From rage, surely, not nerves.’ Hux thought, in a vain attempt to convince himself otherwise. 

At first Kylo let him speak, undisturbed, but with every suggestion Hux had to fix the Order, accompanied some arbitrary reply from the Supreme Leader. 

“How we do have access to Snoke’s credits?” 

“How do you plan on restoring the galaxy’s faith in the First Order?”

“Are you going to recruit new Stormtroopers? Who’s going to train them?”  
“What’s our next plan of attack?” 

Kylo’s onslaught was relentless. Questions that there were no answers to, not yet, because Hux hardly had the time to think them through. This meeting was supposed to be more of a forum, an open discussion, but Kylo was drilling into him, trying to soak up the remains of whatever power and dignity that Hux had left. 

After the meeting, Peavey immediately clung to Hux’s side, trying to retrieve Phasma’s role by default, but Hux paid the trivial man no mind. It was Kylo Ren that Hux couldn’t stop staring at. While the Captains discussed various tactics around them, Kylo and Hux glared at one another, a battle of silent wills forged between them. Kylo sat there, his legs annoyingly crossed, his chin resting on his balled up fist, the other hand thrumming on the arm of the chair, as if he was taunting the General. They both knew that was the opposite way that Snoke used to sit, Snoke sat with reverence and poise, Kylo sat with a childish and almost comical demeanor and Hux knew this way Kylo’s way of staking his claim that he was the one in charge, even though Hux was clearly the one more suited to lead. 

The tension in the room didn’t diffuse and only became worse as the Captains filed their way out. Last one out was Peavey of course, leaning slightly against the door frame, waiting for a response before finally succumbing to the fact that Hux wasn’t going to promote him, not tonight. As soon as the sliding door closed, Hux let out an audible sigh. 

“You’re going to promote him.” Kylo stated. 

Hux glared at the spot where Peavey just was. “Of course I will. But not when he’s lingering about like some pathetic child.” 

The irony wasn’t lost on him. If someone didn’t know better, that’s exactly what Hux was doing with Kylo. 

Kylo nodded, a non-committal hmmm leaving his mouth. 

It felt strange, being alone with Kylo like this. Hux didn’t expect Kylo to stay behind, he expected him to leave the room as quickly as he had entered it. But there was something the Supreme Leader wanted and Hux was starting to have a creeping suspicion that it wasn’t to discuss First Order politics. 

The two men merely stared at each other, which let the enveloping silence in the room seem loud somehow. 

“General Hux.” Kylo said simply, with all of the formality that used to make sense when he had his mask, but seemed awkward and ill-fitting now.  
“…Yes?” 

“Why didn’t you have solutions to all of the questions that I asked?”

Hux clenched his fists. Was Kylo actually doing this? Was he really going to get into this after the already humiliating meeting? 

Hux sighed. “I won’t presume that you know what this meeting was supposed to be. I called all of the members of High Command to discuss these issues, not to present them with solutions—”

“You’ve never done that before, you always have solutions and you gloat about them—“

“—Well, that was before the First Order suffered a devastating defeat on Crait—”

“That wasn’t more devastating than losing Starkiller Base—”

“Yes, but at least we had Supreme Leader Snoke then, now we just have…”

Hux stopped himself. The air seemed to suck itself out of the room. There was venom in Kylo’s eyes. 

“Say it.”

Hux steeled himself and dared to look at Kylo right in the eyes. 

“You. Now we just have you.”

Kylo smiled, which terrified Hux. “You’re shaking, General.” 

“I’m not.”

“You are. You know what’s about to happen.” 

Hux loathed the tone his Supreme Leader had, as if he was a child and Kylo the disappointed but mocking parent. Hux knew this tone too well. He had been on the receiving end of physical abuse too many times to not memorize this exact pattern of events. 

It was true, Hux was shaking, but he wasn’t sure why. Hatred, perhaps. Fatigue. But it wasn’t fear. It was something… something else. 

“You… want me to hurt you.” 

Hux scrunched his face in disgust. “Don’t be absurd.” 

“But you do. You’re accustomed to it. Pain is comfortable, to you. Snoke used to hurt you all the time…”

“And you—”

“And now you want it. Because you miss it. You need it.” 

“Ren…” 

Kylo whipped his hand forward, causing ripples in the air to shoot towards Hux, which made Hux’s posture go immediately straight and his hands go straight down toward his sides. Hux’s eyes widened and he gasped for air. 

“Supreme Leader Ren, Hux. You’re going to call me Supreme Leader now.”

Hux struggled against the heat of the force, but he was paralyzed. Being thrown around the Command Bridge or Kylo’s shuttle was one thing, but being unable to act or move on his accord terrified the General. 

Kylo stood from his chair, and methodically, slowly walked around the table and right up to Hux’s face. 

Hux could feel the man’s breath on his burning red cheeks. 

“Now you’re scared, aren’t you? The General who is so used to control, controlling everything, has control over nothing. Not even your body.” 

Hux sucked in air in little puffs through his lips, trying to resist the urge to take deep breaths and show signs of weakness. Kylo noticed and chuckled softly. 

“Why… are you… doing this?” Hux seethed. 

“I’m giving you a solution, Hux.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “I-I… don’t understand.”

“Oh, but you do. You expressed concerns that I was the Supreme Leader instead of Snoke. That was surely a concern you were going to bring up in this pitiful little meeting of yours, but you didn’t. But I’m doing you the favor of giving you a solution.”

“And what’s that?” Hux growled, through gritted teeth. 

“I’m showing you… why I’m the Supreme Leader.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes in understanding. A power play. A demonstration of Kylo’s power and arrogance and Hux absolutely hated it and loathed the man with every fiber of his being and this was humiliating and embarrassing but it felt right, oh so right, to be punished, to be shown who was in charge and why and finally there was order, there was order —

Kylo let Hux go. Hux slumped forward, hands on his knees, panting heavily to regain his breath. 

Kylo grimaced. “You were starting to enjoy it. It wasn’t fun anymore.” 

Hux looked up at him incredulously. “Why you little… brat, now you listen to me” —

“No.” Kylo said simply, calmly, mockingly. Kylo didn’t let the door open on its own, he waved his hand and used the force to open it. One more display of power that Hux did not, and could never, possess. 

Hux glared daggers at the man. 

“Tomorrow morning. You will report to me before your shift starts. In the new throne room. My throne room.”

With a flick of his wrist, Kylo slammed the door shut. 

At first, Hux was worried that the door would never open again. 

But when it did, Hux wasn’t relieved. 

***  
Hux didn’t sleep a wink all night.

He shifted around in bed, staring at the cold steel of the ceiling, dreading the thought of seeing Ren again. 

The petty questions during the meeting, the power play between them when the Captains left, the despicable display of weakness when Ren used the force against him…

All of that was embarrassing enough, but Hux couldn’t get the moment out of his head when Kylo even suggested that Hux was enjoying being controlled by Ren. Of all of the ridiculous things to imply… 

Hux loved control. He craved it. He reveled in giving orders to his Captains, his inferiors, and watching them obey him gave him a thrill that he didn’t feel doing anything else. Hux demanded, expected obedience and he received it, easily. The First Order respected him. They feared him. They looked up to him. They would never be as brilliant as Hux so they put him on a pedestal. That was the way of things. So for Ren to imply that Hux liked giving up control, even for a few moments… 

But Hux knew why that minute detail was eating at him so much. 

Because it was true. 

But he’d be damned if he’d ever admit it to Ren. 

It’s alright… of course Hux would enjoy relinquishing control for a few seconds. He was so used to following Snoke’s orders, to have someone to report to, this was familiar, comfortable, like Ren had said. There was no need to look any further into it than that. 

Besides, Hux suspected that this power play between them with Ren on the winning side would get tired very quickly. 

And he was right. 

The moment Hux walked into the throne room, Kylo’s throne room, he could sense the tension as thick as the lump in his throat. The room resembled Snoke’s room, but instead of the blood red walls, it was draped in black fabric with a tremendous red First Order symbol directly above Kylo’s chair. Hux wasn’t sure if Kylo chose black because it was the opposite of what Snoke chose, or if the color gave the impression that Kylo had built himself a solemn place to hide, to reflect on his miseries, to mirror the darkening chaos that resided inside him. 

Hux’s footsteps reverberated in the bare room. There were no praetorian guards, no Officers, no one in the entire room besides him and Kylo. 

Hux stopped right in front of Kylo’s throne, the throne that Hux deserved. There was a small set of steps that led up to the chair, and the singular bright light that shone on Kylo gave the impression that the man was suspended in the air. 

Kylo sat in a regal way, this time. Hands gripping the armrests, legs slightly spread apart. 

Hux mimicked Kylo’s mood, standing at parade rest, chin angled upwards. 

“General Hux.”  
There was a menace in his voice, and Hux already knew that this wasn’t going to end well. 

“Supreme Leader. You requested my presence during last night’s meeting.”

“I did. And here you are.” Kylo said in a monotone voice. 

The sound of groaning could be heard somewhere in the distance, most likely the asteroid mining facility being put to work as it was one of the only facilities on the flagship that was still being used. Snoke’s room was impenetrable, no sound could reach through it’s walls. Kylo’s, on the other hand, was and it was poorly constructed and poorly planned. Hux stifled back a grin. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, his formal posture gone. His beady, dark eyes wanted something.

Hux was taken aback by Kylo’s hesitancy. Surely there was an important reason Kylo requested Hux to be here. What the hell did the man want? 

“You are to report to me at 6 every morning, just before your shift.” 

Hux nodded, this was exactly what Kylo had said the night before. 

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “I don’t understand…”

“Yes, Supreme Leader, Hux. Supreme Leader. Say it.” Kylo demanded. 

Hux bit his lip. Repeating the title was such a trivial thing, but Hux supposed this was the only way for Kylo to feel any semblance of actually having it. But Hux wasn’t going to play this game. Not like this.

“Ah, yes, how could I forget? Yes, Supreme Brat…” 

WHAM - Hux fell face first onto the floor, faster than his mind could process it. Pain exploded into his eyes, he saw white, blinding stars, and then a second later he was flung straight into the air, the only thing he could see or comprehend was Kylo’s outstretched fingers, maneuvering his body. 

“If you don’t respect me, General, then I’ll make you.” 

Hux spit out the blood that was pooling in his mouth, towards Kylo’s direction. Before he could regain his breath, Kylo waved his arm downwards and Hux fell to the floor, on all fours. He gasped for air, clawed at the floor to give him some stability. His lungs screamed for air, his head felt woozy and if Kylo wasn’t there, Hux probably would have vomited to get some relief from the nausea but he knew Kylo would never let him forget that so he stubbornly didn’t. 

Once Hux could feel the burning in his lungs stop, he lifted his head. “You’re… pathetic, you vile… excuse for a man.” 

 

“Would you ever speak to Snoke like this?” Kylo said calmly. His eyes, however, were scorching infernos. 

“Snoke… agh,… Snoke deserved my respect. You don’t. You never will.”

Kylo titled his head in a mocking fashion. “We’ll see.” 

Hux staggered to his feet, almost losing his balance but regaining it just before he slipped on the marble floor. He wiped some blood from his chin, soiling yet another glove but ruining his mood even more. The dark red on the onyx was a cruel reminder that this scene was playing out even worse than Hux could have ever imagined. The look on Kylo’s face, however, insinuated that he wasn’t done with the General. What more could the man possibly want? 

“As I was saying General. You are to report to me before your shift. When you walk into this room, I want you to do one very simple thing for me.” 

Kylo paused dramatically, a wry smirk on his face, enjoying Hux’s exasperated fury. 

“And what’s that?” Hux seethed. 

“I want you to bow.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “But I never did… I didn’t have to bow for Snoke—”

“I’m. Not. Snoke.” Kylo commanded, waving his hand and capturing Hux by the force again. Hux grit his teeth together, baring them, wishing beyond logic that he could break free from Kylo’s temporary prison. The force brought him closer to Kylo’s throne, mere inches away from the small steps. Hux stood there, locked in place, eyeing Kylo with all of the hatred he could muster. 

“Well, General. It’s up to you. You can bow on your own, or I could make you.” 

Hux considered the two terrible options. If he allowed Kylo to control him, to force him onto his knees, he wouldn’t have any agency and it would be as embarrassing as sliding across the floor. But if Hux bowed, at least that would show Kylo that he could still make his own decisions, that he was his own man, capable of his own actions. Of course, bowing to Kylo Ren was embarrassing enough regardless of the situation, but Hux was tired of being thrown around. 

Somehow, Kylo understood this. He waved his hand again and let the force go. Hux gasped in relief, but didn’t savor the moment. Hux bowed his head and fell down on one knee. His eyes remained on the cold floor. 

Kylo smirked. “That’s it, General. Now I understand why Snoke favored you so much.”

Hux looked up. 

"You’re obedient.” Kylo sneered, in a monotone mocking voice. 

Hux stood. His defiance in his clenched fists and narrowing eyes. “That’s enough, Ren.”

“What’s enough?” Kylo taunted. 

“This. All of this.” Hux spread his arms, signaling to his own blood that was spattered on the floor. “Torturing me. Embarrassing me in front of High Command. Controlling me. Avoiding me. I know why you’re doing this.” 

Kylo motioned with a nod for Hux to continue. 

“When we stood side by side in Snoke’s throne room for the last time, looking out to the galaxy. I saw you. I saw your expression. You’re terrified. Just like I am.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened in anger and he immediately curled up his fingers, pleading the force to choke Hux. Hux allowed it, this time, and didn’t bring his hands to his neck. 

“I could kill you, Hux.” 

“N-no…” Hux managed to gasp. “You can’t.” 

“And why’s that? Peavey could be General. He’s been waiting for a promotion for a very long time.”

Hux stood, proud, certain. He locked eyes with Kylo, and opened his mouth despite his hammering heart and collapsing throat. 

“Because… you… need me.” Hux exclaimed. 

Kylo let go. Hux fell to his knees again, his hands instinctively going to his throat. He coughed, sputtered, gasping for air.

After a few painful moments, Hux got to his feet again, but he was swaying, still dizzy from the lack of air. He didn’t care. He wasn’t going to spend another second on that forsaken floor. 

“You… you have no idea how to bring the First Order to glory. You were questioning me during the meeting not out of malice or taunting, you genuinely do not know what you are doing. You expect, no, want me to have all of the answers without doing any of the work yourself. You are in over your head, Ren, and you know you could not lead this regime without me.” 

Silence. Hux braced himself, expecting another onslaught of Ren’s torment. 

Kylo leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing in understanding. It seemed like neither of them breathed. And then -

“You’re right.” Kylo stated. 

Hux raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Did I suffer ear damage during your assault on me or are you actually admitting that you’re wrong?” 

Kylo cringed. “Don’t be dramatic. You heard what I said.” He brought a gloved hand to his temples, sighing into his fingers. “You’re right, Hux. I don’t know what I’m doing. Snoke’s death… was premature and… unfortunate.” Kylo spit out the word, his eyes glazed, going back to a memory that Hux couldn’t see. 

“I took on the mantle of Supreme Leader because I had no choice.” 

Hux fought the urge to roll his eyes, to scream out ‘you know damn well you had a choice, you just forced me into submission before I could disagree with you’. But he stayed silent, surprised by Kylo’s honesty and… dare he think it, vulnerability. 

“I want to lead the First Order into the greatest conquest the galaxy’s ever seen. I want to be remembered, even more than my parents, than… Skywalker, or my grandfather. But you’re right. In order to accomplish what I want… I do. Need you.” 

Kylo faltered. Hux let out a deep sigh of relief that he didn’t even know he was keeping in. 

So, this was how the First Order was to begin. Two powerful men actually having a conversation for once, not being blinded by their rage or jealousy or their affinity for Snoke and trying desperately to impress him. 

The military regime that would take out armies, restore order to the galaxy and bring about an infinite peace that would remain until all of the stars exploded into dust just began in this room. Hux could feel it in his bones. But there was still something he needed to admit. 

“You’re lonely.” Hux sputtered, surprised that he said it, but to hell with pride or dignity now. “We've both lost Snoke, I lost Phasma… my entire system has collapsed in front of me and so quickly. I’d imagine it’s the same for you.”

Kylo nodded, eyes narrowed in calculation. 

“We have our pride, our differences in… temperament. I’ve loathed you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. We’ve always been enemies, rivals of the throne. That was all well and good when Snoke was alive, but it won’t do anymore. We can’t rule the First Order if we’re opposing each other, Ren. If we work together, the possibilities are limitless.” 

Kylo stood, just then. His face full of determination and resolve. For a second Hux thought that Kylo was going to leave the room, but then he realized Kylo was just walking down the steps, stopping directly in front of Hux. 

Hux felt uncomfortable in Kylo’s direct gaze, still triggered over their closeness from the night before. 

Kylo stood perfectly still, his face brooding, his lips pouted in a permanent bitterness. 

But Kylo stuck his hand out. 

“For the First Order.” 

Hux gazed at Ren’s hand, shock spilling into his eyes, before extending his own hand and shaking Ren’s, firmly. 

“For the First Order.” 

Their gloved hands slipped away from the other’s almost as soon as they touched. But it was done. Their promise. The promise that they would work together. For the first time. 

Finally. 

And finally, Hux was one step closer to killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was going to kill him.

Soon. All he needed was to find was to find a crack in Kylo’s armor, a weakness, some slip of some emotional turmoil that Ren had and Hux would use every bit of torture that he could think of to enact the most amount of pain that was possible and then Hux would shoot one blaster shot straight into the back of Ren’s big head. 

Or stab him. Watch him bleed out, inch by inch until the light in his eyes faded to nothingness and the most worthless waste of space in the entire galaxy would exist no more. 

Or he could choke him. In his sleep. Retrieve a sedative from the Med Bay and puncture Kylo’s veins with it and then wrap his arms around his thick, pulsing neck and squeeze the life out of him… 

_Or he could_ … 

Hux sipped his warm and bitter tea, clutching his datapad in anger. He sat at a small desk in his room, wrapped up in his robe, cursing the fates for his indecisiveness. He truthfully still had no idea how he was going to _actually_ do it. How to kill the Supreme Leader. And that deeply bothered him. 

He typed out a list of potential ways, and the list was towards the center right of his screen of his datapad, while the list of ways to eradicate the Resistance was forgotten, minimized on the bottom left of the screen. 

He needed to stop wasting his time. The perfect way to end Kylo Ren would surely materialize somewhere, at the perfect time. Just as the perfect way to murder his father had come to him in such a random happenstance. With Phasma. 

_Phasma._  

Hux gazed longingly at the shiny piece of chrome on his shelf, carefully tucked away. The light would sometimes reflect off of the edge of it whenever Hux would gather a reading material off of his shelf, as he had been doing in abundance lately, and he would be confused as to what was causing the reflection. Then, the terrible truth stared at him in the face and he would quickly walk to the farthest corner of his room. 

Perhaps keeping a piece of her was a mistake. Perhaps it was too soon. Perhaps it was a bit too painful. 

‘ _Cut off your emotions, Armitage_.’ Brendol Hux would sneer. ‘ _They are your greatest weakness_.’

Hux cupped the tea cup in his hands, relishing the warmth it was giving off. It was an oolong tea, brown, earthy, dark. The smell it emitted relaxed him, though the small hint of caffeine he knew wouldn’t. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath. It was well past his sleep cycle. Not that he ever got enough sleep as it was, but tonight felt especially draining. 

The comlink near his bed was on. Per Supreme Leader Ren’s instructions. A special and private channel of communication set up just between them. For some reason, Kylo always wanted their communication to be open, available, regardless of the time of night. Hux thought that was an odd request, but he knew better than to question Ren’s strange words. 

He thought about it, for a moment, to grab the comlink and request if Kylo Ren needed anything. It’s not that Hux missed the man, or even wanted to engage in any sort of conversation, he just wanted to lure Ren into a false sense of a friendly banter between them. To do his bidding. Be obedient, like Ren had said. 

But Hux quickly decided against it. He knew that Ren was no fool. The reason Kylo was trusting in Hux and opening himself up for constant communication had nothing to do with a camaraderie between them and everything to do with the fact that Kylo knew Hux was trying to kill him. 

And Hux suspected that Kylo was trying to kill him too. 

Then why didn’t he? Why couldn’t Kylo just off the General’s life? 

Hux knew the answer to that, of course. They _could_ kill each other, but they wouldn’t. They wouldn’t until one of them outlived their usefulness to the First Order. 

For now, it was just a game. But one day, Hux bit his lip bitterly, it would be whoever pulls the trigger first. 

Hux switched his datapad off, abandoning it on his table. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning with reckless abandon, treasuring the more frequent moments he had been having to himself lately. He gave one more regretful glance at the piece of Phasma’s armor on his shelf before climbing into bed. 

The sheets were cool on his skin, which Hux hated. He preferred the warm stuffiness of his uniform. His robe didn’t provide enough warmth, only comfort, and his sheets certainly weren’t doing the job. 

He willed himself to close his eyes, to fight the alertness on the edges of his mind, the never-ending voices already going through the next day’s list of tasks. 

The more immediate one was what exactly was High Command going to tell the rest of the First Order. Were they going to tell the truth, that Supreme Leader Snoke had been murdered, that Kylo Ren had taken up the mantle, that Luke Skywalker had defeated the newly minted leader in a most embarrassing, but satisfying way? No, they simply couldn’t. If the Resistance’s goal was to simply survive and get away, then the First Order would take that loss but spin it in their favor. Hux would never let the galaxy truly know what happened on that fateful day on that damned mineral planet. As far as he was concerned, Snoke was still alive, and Kylo Ren had murdered Luke Skywalker, therefore, he was distracted and allowed the Resistance to escape. 

He knew he would have to discuss this with Ren, and any mention of Skywalker was like throwing poison at him. He knew it would be a difficult conversation but one that was incredibly necessary, and soon.

The other, even more pressing business was the First Order’s budget. The amount of credits in their arsenal was vast but not limitless. Hux couldn’t lie and say that the Supremacy’s destruction wasn’t a devastating blow to their financial system, especially so soon after Starkiller Base. They would have to look for resources and sponsors if they were to ever think about leading a successful attack on the Resistance again and build up their weaponry again, but that would take time and it would take money. 

Hux groaned. It was these exact thoughts that would keep him up the entire night, regardless if he was standing on the bridge in his greatcoat or covered in thin and cold sheets. 

He stared at his comlink once more.

Perhaps he could order Peavey around, make him grab him a more soothing tea from the kitchen, embarrass him and give him a job that a Captain would never do. But that meant seeing Peavey’s annoyingly pointed face and Hux just wasn’t in the mood for that. 

After tossing and turning, he lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, relishing in the soft hum that the ship sometimes made. If he focused on the noise, and listened very carefully, he would imagine how calm and serene the massive ship really was, merely floating through space, an object, without a care or worry in the world, not having to deal with emotions, like fear or uncertainty, not having to deal with loud and bratty men with dark, messy hair and intense and emotional eyes, with absolutely no grasp on how to lead… 

Hux could feel the edges of his eyes start to blur and a small smile tugged at his lips. Finally, sleep, some blissful calm in the usual chaos of his life… 

“N-no… no… you… you _STAY AWAY FROM ME_!” 

Hux immediately sat up, his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Ren?” Hux spoke aloud, and as soon as he did, he felt childish, _stupid_. But he knew why he said it. That voice… those words… they were coming from the comlink.

Ren was in some sort of danger. 

As if by instinct, Hux grabbed the comlink and was out the door before his mind could process it. 

“Ren, I’m on my way. Are you in danger? Ren, _do you copy?_ ” 

He must have looked like a madman, running frantically in his robe, in the middle of his sleep cycle, repeating the same words over and over again and clenching his fingers when there was no response. 

Mercifully there was hardly anyone around to see him. The occasional officer doing some rounds, inspecting the Supremacy’s navigational protocols and making sure the ship was still able to fly. A stormtrooper retiring to their room after a hard day’s training. A Captain reading their nightly reports. 

All of them looked on at Hux in horror as he sped past them, but he didn’t give a damn. His Supreme Leader was in danger, but from whom? A stormtrooper gone rogue? A Resistance spy? No, that wasn’t possible, how would they get on board? After the infiltration on Starkiller Base, Hux made sure to equip the Supremacy with droids that could detect that very thing, then what was it… who could it possibly be…?

Hux had a photographic memory and knew exactly where Ren’s room was, the same one as when Ren was just a Commander. It was at the end of a hallway, isolated from anyone else’s living chambers, which was Ren’s request, but now it could be his undoing, the stupid stubborn oaf… 

Hux didn’t bother knocking, and typed in a special all-access code that Snoke had given him years ago. The door opened and Hux held his breath, expecting the worst…

Darkness. Mostly. Except from the red, fiery light emitting from Ren’s ignited lightsaber.  

Ren was on the ground, cowering in fear, like a wounded animal that barely escaped its’ prey’s jaws of death. His eyes were wide, his breath came out in quick and frightened wisps. His bed sheets were haphazardly draped around his shoulders. He wore only black loose-fitted pants, his chest and arms exposed and soaked with sweat. Ren was so lost in his own reverie, he didn’t even notice that Hux had opened the door. 

From the looks of it, Ren had started on his bed and fell off of it in attempt to grab his lightsaber that was on his night table. And he was successful. 

At first, Hux quickly glanced around the room, worried that the intruder was still in there, but hiding. But that fear was quickly laid to rest. There was no one there. The only souls in the room were he and Kylo. 

The room, however, was completely trashed. Bottles, cups, broken bits of furniture, splayed about everywhere, as if Kylo had chosen his room to be his new training space. 

Hux carefully walked into the room, tiptoeing around the debris, still somewhat suspicious of a murderous lurker although he knew his eyes didn’t betray him. His footsteps would’ve reverberated in the stillness, but any noise Hux made was completely silenced by the crackle of the lightsaber. 

Hux, a few inches from Kylo, knelt down beside him, careful to not be in the direct line of the weapon. He tried to look into Kylo’s eyes but they looked past him, as if Hux wasn’t even there.

“Ren?” He asked softly. 

Kylo jumped back in surprise, as if the sound of Hux’s voice awoke him from his trance. The sudden movement caused Ren’s lightsaber to flail around and Hux jumped back slightly to avoid it. 

“Kriff, Ren, be careful with that thing…”

“ _Hux_ … General… what are you… why are you here?” 

Hux scrunched up his face in confusion. “Ren, you… you contacted me. With your comlink. Remember?” Hux held up his own comlink, as if that would somehow jog Kylo’s memory. 

Kylo looked at it, as if he had never seen the device in his entire life. 

“Didn’t… a mistake… would never… contact you…” Ren rambled, getting up immediately and pushing Hux aside. Part of Hux’s robe fell off of his shoulder and he angrily put it up again. 

Kylo walked to the center of his room, lightsaber still in hand, back turned to Hux, paying the General absolutely no mind. Hux got up, not liking the feeling of being on a lower level than Kylo, reminding him of the painful scene between them in Ren’s throne room. 

Hux surveyed the extent of the damage. 

“What happened in here?” Hux scorned, the messy display already making his stomach crawl. 

Kylo didn’t answer, head down, lightsaber up, still imprisoned by his own demons.

“Get out.” His response was colder than the air around them. 

Hux leaned back in confusion, his anger, no, _helplessness_ getting the better of him. 

“But, Ren, I—”

“ _Out._ ” Kylo lifted his arm and the force swept Hux away towards the other side of the room, inches from the door. Hux glared at the other man, confused and irritated by the childish behavior. 

At first, Kylo remained still, frozen to the spot. But after a few moments, Kylo began rudimentary training exercises with the saber, leaning on his right leg, stabbing the saber towards his right outward side, then towards his front, like he was attacking some invisible enemy that only he could see. 

Initially Hux thought Kylo was just trying to show off, impress Hux with some simple but effective flourishes, to give Hux the impression that everything was under control.

But then it dawned on him that Kylo either didn’t know that Hux hadn’t left yet or he simply didn’t care. 

With a bitter sigh, Hux left the room and felt the cold air against his back when the door slammed shut. 

The walk back to his chambers was humiliating. Not because there was anyone there to judge him, but maybe because there was no one there to have any opinion on what just happened. 

Who was Ren talking to over the comlink? Why was his room completely destroyed? Why was Ren in such a frenzied state? Surely something happened whether Kylo wanted to admit it or not. Whether it was a bad dream or a state of hysteria, Hux didn’t know, but either option didn’t bode well for their newly found partnership. 

It was even more clear than ever that two tasks had to be completed as soon as possible.

Figure out the most effective way to destroy the Resistance.

Figure out how to kill Kylo Ren. 

 

***

 

Ren’s temper didn’t get any better.

As the week passed, Hux had to endure endless reports of damage to the ship. What was odd was that Hux actually didn’t care, this time. To hell with this ship. As soon as they figured out the best place to relocate the First Order capital, Hux would have this entire ship abandoned and destroyed. So, minor but annoying vandalism meant nothing to Hux but it meant something to Kylo which in turn meant that his increasing bad mood would be a hinderance to the First Order. And Hux couldn’t have that. 

He tried everything he could to appease the Supreme Leader. Showing up early before his shift every morning, checking in with Kylo before his shift ended, keeping him updated on the goings-on of the Order’s whereabouts in the galaxy and what progress they had in taking entire worlds under siege. Nothing lifted Kylo’s spirits. Hux was always met with that same scorn on Kylo’s lips, those same lifeless eyes, the same monotone voice. It grated on Hux’s nerves more than he cared to admit. 

He decided to take matters into his own hands. He would offer something to Kylo, something that Rae Sloane, an Admiral of the Empire, offered to him if a problem ever consumed his thoughts so badly that they overtook everything else. 

“Let’s go for a walk.” Hux commanded to Kylo, in his throne room. The words bounced off of the large walls and echoed in Hux’s skull.

Kylo gave him a quizzical look. But then, much to Hux’s amusement, Kylo obeyed. 

They walked the length of the ship in silence, past the training rooms, all the way to the Starboard side, the side that suffered the most damage during the Resistance cruiser attack. Hux hadn’t been there since the day his life turned upside down, but it was a nice spot for a bit of reflection and to discuss important matters, considering the fact that no one ever walked a meter’s length from the location, because they didn’t want to be reminded that they were on a decaying ship.

Some of the pilots had patched up the segments of the ship that were exposed to open space with parts of damaged TIE fighters and random, spare parts of the ship that were left over from the accident. Instead of a vast starry sky, they stared upon a quilt of mismatched scraps. 

Hux studied Kylo’s expression and was slightly disappointed that the physical act of walking did nothing to change his mood. Time for another tactic. 

“Supreme Leader, I’ve been giving a lot of thought on what we are to report to the rest of the Order. About… the recent events that have transpired.” 

Kylo kept his face forward, but Hux could see the confusion lifting his brow. 

“What… do you mean?” Kylo asked, the emotionless voice already getting on Hux’s nerves.

“I think it best that the rest of the galaxy doesn’t know what happened on Crait or what happened to Snoke. I think the best strategy is to tell them what we’d like for them to know. Supreme Leader Snoke is alive, you defeated and killed Luke Skywalker, and in your focus on defeating him, accidentally allowed the Resistance to escape. But the Resistance is few, we destroyed the majority of their fleet, a mere handful of poisonous vermin that we will eradicate from existence the moment we find them again.” 

Hux’s strong words permeated the air around them. It was as if he had just given a speech and Ren the only audience. Kylo finally turned to look at him.

“Do you think that’s wise, General?” 

Instead of an insult, it was actually just a question, which surprised Hux. They were finally… talking. Advising one another. Gleaning the other’s opinions. 

“I do. The entire galaxy is still under the First Order’s clenched fist. As long as we speak with confidence, and assurance, the people who hear this message will continue to support the Order. No one needs to know— ”

“No.” Kylo said. 

“No?” Hux raised an eyebrow this time. 

“We can tell the galaxy about Skywalker, and how weak the Resistance is, but I want them to know that I’m the Supreme Leader now.”

Hux could feel anger swell in the pit of his stomach. “Supreme Leader, I… I don’t think that would be the most effective way of handling—”

“Why not? The galaxy will find out about Snoke sooner or later. Instead of hiding, I think we should tell them the truth. You said it yourself, Hux. As long as we say it with confidence.”

Hux fought the urge to bite his lip. His own logic had been used against him. By Kylo Ren. Embarrassment wasn’t a color that Hux wore well. He coughed into his glove to combat the bile coming up his throat. Ren wasn’t going to win this battle. Hux suppressed a grin. Fine, if this was how Ren was going to play, then Hux would fight back tenfold.

“Ah… yes, fine. Then we need an entirely new strategy. If we are to alert not only the First Order but the entire galaxy that we have a new Supreme Leader, then we need to make a memorable and big gesture, one that will undoubtedly procure respect from everyone who hears the news about your new anointment. Which leads me to my next appeal…” 

Kylo nodded, signaling Hux to continue. 

“Our resources are dwindling by the hour. We’re using all of the fuel reserves we have left to continue to make this ship fly but it’s to no avail. The Supremacy is damaged beyond repair and we’re wasting valuable supplies and materials just to keep it afloat. Sooner or later, we will have to abandon ship. We will have to find a new flagship, or a new planet to call our Capital.” 

“Fine.” Kylo said. 

“I’m not finished.” Hux interjected, and he swore he saw Kylo roll his eyes in annoyance. 

“As I was saying, in order to find a new location for the mainstay of the First Order, it will take considerable wealth, wealth that we are in dire need of. Rest assured, a select few of High Command, including myself, do have access to Snoke’s credits and the rest of the budget he left us, but it’s not enough to account for the losses that we have accumulated through out the past several weeks. We need more, much more, if we are to rebuild the majority of our weaponry and to find and build a new Capital.”

Hux took a deep breath. This part he knew Kylo wouldn’t like very much and to be frank, Hux also despised the idea. But Kylo was in desperate need of a distraction from whatever was causing him so much turmoil on the ship, if his recent and destructive mood was any inclination. And besides, Kylo using Hux’s own logic against him… pissed him off. 

“We need sponsors,” Hux exclaimed and studied Kylo’s expressions carefully, “We need to convince the planets under the First Order rule that we deserve their time and money. I propose we visit Canto Bight, a town located on the desert world Cantonica. The rest of the planet might as well be abandoned and useless but Canto Bight is of huge influence and considerable wealth. If we convince the rich patrons there to invest in us, it might just be enough of a push that we need to get started on our reconstruction.” 

Silence. Then—

“Fine,” Kylo stated, “Prepare for your immediate departure—”

“— _Our_ immediate departure”, Hux interjected. 

Kylo turned to face Hux, for the first time since they started speaking. There was a menace in his eyes Hux hadn’t seen for a few days, the same animalistic fury that defined Kylo’s worst days. He stepped directly up to Hux’s face, in a way that was supposed to seem threatening but Hux almost found comical. 

“ _What?_ ”

“If… ah, Because you are the new Supreme Leader, it is vital that you make an appearance. Not only that, I think it would be wise for you to present a speech, announcing your new title and reassuring our kind sponsors that you deserve your new role.” 

Kylo’s eyes widened in realization. Hux knew that Kylo knew. There was no way out. He would have to do this. 

Hux had to admit, he was enjoying this. Watching Ren sqiurm. The thought of spending days in some foreign town on a desert planet with Ren made his stomach clench, but the fact that he was now using his logic against Ren again, and winning, would make those nights bearable. 

Kylo clenched his fists. “I don’t see why you have to go.” 

“ _I_ have to go to make sure you don’t make an embarrassment of yourself. Or me. Or the Order.  No one knows how to give a better speech than I do. I suppose I’ll have to teach you the fine etiquette of speech-giving, something I excelled at at the Academy—”

“Enough.” Ren turned around, cape twirling behind him, already trying to get as far away from Hux as possible, but he looked like an animal with his tail between his legs. 

Hux smirked. He knew he had won this round. And the feeling was delightful.

 

***

Now that Hux had beaten Ren in some small, albeit trivial way, he found himself to be more focused. Enjoyment at Ren’s failure to defeat Hux with his own logic inspired Hux to truly, _finally_ think about how he was going to murder Ren.

Because if it felt that good to one up him with tactics, he could imagine the sense of satisfaction he would get at seeing Ren’s rotting corpse. 

He spent hours the next day in the engineering labs, alone, daydreaming of the best possible options. He knew he had incredible technology at his disposal, and he didn’t want to waste it. He knew that this would require a new way of thinking, a new way of defeating an enemy, a way that had never been done before. 

What could it be? What would be Ren’s worst nightmare? Think, think, _think_. What did Hux know about the man? Ren hated an opponent having the upperhand, as Hux saw when Ren was against Skywalker. Ren despised Snoke for the same reason. Ren, he supposed, also hated him because Hux always had the advantage when it came to technological power. 

So, where did that leave him? Ren hated Skywalker and Snoke because of their incredible Force powers, Ren hated him because of his technological intelligence. 

And then, it hit him like a great epiphany, the greatest of his entire life.  

A machine. That could not only control the Force but _stop it_. 

From Hux’s understanding, and Brendol Hux gave Armitage enough speculation on the mysterious subject during various moments in his childhood, the force wasn’t just something mystical and faith-based, it was _physical_. 

That much was clear whenever Snoke and Ren inflicted their cruel and merciless torture on him. If that was the case, it had to be powered through some form of energy, extending from the person them self. So, if Hux could quantify that energy, measure it, understand it, analyze it, he could then create a machine that could stop it in its very tracks. 

Then, and only then, could he have any chance of murdering Kylo Ren. 

It suddenly became not only Hux’s entire focus, but his whole reason for existence. Yes, of course, eliminate the Resistance, control the entire galaxy… but most importantly, manipulate Ren, to lower his defenses just enough, to get the stupid man to trust him, to open up about the Force, to get as personally close to Kylo Ren as humanly possible. Only then could Hux study the Force enough to create something that could render it useless. 

Not only that, but if the scavenger girl _was_ training a new and youthful generation of Jedi, this seemed like the perfect weapon against them to give his own soldiers a fighting chance. 

Hux stood and slammed his fists on his work table with a manic glee. It had been a long time, too long of a time, since he had felt this accomplished, this sure of everything. The future suddenly seemed bright with potential, his heart beat with purpose and it was all thanks to his own palpable and powerful hatred for one very important man. 

‘ _Thank you, Ren_.’ Hux thought, a demented grin spreading across his lips.

 

***

“The message of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s new title has been successfully received by the entire Order, General. And we’ll have the inventory reports ready to you by tomorrow’s work cycle, sir.” Peavey proudly exclaimed, loud enough for the remaining officers in High Command to hear him as they exited the meeting room. “As well as the report for the financial status of every First Order sanctioned planet on the Outer Rim territories.”

“Very good, Captain,” Hux hardly paid him any mind as he swiped through the daily log on his datapad, obsessively double checking to see if there was anything prescient that there was left to do for the day that he might have overlooked. Ren and Hux were to depart for Canto Bight in approximately twenty four hours and he wanted to make sure the trip would be as successful as he had hoped.

Of course, there was one thing that Hux had on his mind. Something that he had meant to discuss with Ren earlier when he reported to him in his throne room. Hux had asked Ren to accompany him to the meeting with High Command later that day and Ren had agreed but there was still no sight of him.

Until, like clockwork, Ren appeared as soon as every other member of the meeting had left the room. 

“Ah, so good of you to stop by, Supreme Leader.” Hux gloated, still on the high from outsmarting Ren into accompanying him to Canto Bight. Ren glared at him and sat in his usual chair, the one directly opposing Hux. 

“Although I would have preferred you actually attend the meeting that you were required to attend but showing up at all should garner you some _some_ credit.”

“You asked for my presence here.” Ren stated, his bored voice betraying his curious eyes. “Why?”  

Hux leaned back in his chair, enjoying the slight position of power over Ren’s amusing obliviousness. But he knew he had to get to the point, lest Ren grow tired of their game and leave the room as quickly as he had come. 

“Two reasons. The first requires your permission. The second is mandatory.” 

“Go on.” 

“Right. I have been pondering about our visit to Canto Bight and besides you giving an invigorating and rousing speech,” Kylo clenched his fingers at Hux’s sarcasm, “I thought we should try a bit of… an old-fashioned yet effective tactic to get the people on your side.” 

Hux swiped through several images on his datapad and smiled when he flicked to the right one. He pushed the datapad across the table and it landed in Kylo’s fingers. 

Kylo picked it up, looking at it with equal parts intrigue and confusion. 

“A stormtrooper… helping children out of a river?” 

Hux couldn’t resist rolling his eyes. “Yes, Ren, I know what the image is. But do you know what it _means_?” 

Kylo studied the image for a few moments and then looked up at Hux with a blank expression. 

Hux gave a loud, annoyed sigh. “Propaganda, Ren. In this specific case, Imperial propaganda.” 

“You want to give the people of Canto Bight Imperial propaganda?” 

“ _No!_ ” Hux exclaimed as he slammed his fists on the table, his impatience getting the better of him. Kylo narrowed his eyes, seeming surprised at Hux’s sudden outburst, but he didn’t retaliate. Hux steadied himself, his fingers massaging his pulsating temples. 

“No, no, of _course_ not. First Order propaganda. Of us. Ruling the First Order. Into a new age of glory where we reclaim our rightful destiny as the regime that will bring order to the galaxy. Perhaps I can have it drawn up, or digitally rendered if the drawing takes too much time. It’ll feature me pointing outwards, directing our great Star Destroyers and TIE fighters onwards towards their glorious destruction. And you, you can be in the front and center, as our new Supreme Leader, your cape flowing upwards into the distance, with Stormtroopers taking up the space that your cape occupies—” 

“Fine.” Kylo interrupted. Hux sighed dramatically, hating how quickly Kylo shot Hux’s excitement down. ‘ _I spent a good portion of the day thinking about this, you ungrateful brat_ …’ 

“… As I was saying, we could have this poster rendered and positioned everywhere of great importance on Canto Bight on the night of your great speech. I believe it will be a nice touch once the guests leave, inspired by your words.” 

Kylo said nothing but his infamous ‘hmmm’ that Hux had been hearing so much of lately. Kylo thumbed through the other images, and Hux could see that he was actually fascinated by the Empire’s propaganda. Hux had grown up with it. But Kylo, spending the majority of his childhood on Chandrila, practically a New Republic haven, definitely didn’t. Hux felt a swell of pride, that something he had shown his Supreme Leader had actually gone well. He wasn’t sure about this second part. 

“That was one request. What’s the other?” Kylo said, as he laid the datapad down. 

“Ah, yes. The other part is still on the datapad.”

“More pictures?” 

“As a matter of fact, yes.” 

Kylo raised an eyebrow before focusing back on the images. Hux smiled. As nervous as he could be about what Ren was about to see, he also knew this would be somewhat embarrassing for the man and for that, Hux felt immeasurable pleasure. 

As Kylo’s expression turned from interest to shock, Hux grinned. 

“You… want me to wear… _this_?” 

“A black suit, yes. A tuxedo to be exact. As much as I appreciate your… um, usual… _style, for lack of a better word,_ I don’t think it appropriate for a town as refined as the one we’re about to visit.” 

Kylo pushed the datapad away in disgust. Which only amplified Hux’s good mood. Humiliating Ren was a lot more fun than Hux realized.

 

***

Hux awoke from one of the best dreams he had ever had. All of them involved embarrassing Ren in some way, whether it was from some clever insult or forcing him into foolish situations that would result in Ren’s anger, the man’s face and cheeks flushed red from disgrace. 

The thought that he would soon be on some distant planet with Ren gave Hux more anxiety that he liked. It wasn’t so much that Hux didn’t like off world visits, or traveling, it’s that he would be doing those things with the man he liked least. Even Peavey seemed like a better option. 

He imagined what it would be like, parading down the halls of a crowded casino, Ren by his side, as they dressed in fashion that was unseen in the First Order’s history. The smell of alcohol and sweat and perfume. The nerves in their stomachs unsettled from a speech that Ren was about to give. The thought of it seemed terrible, suffocating even… and yet…

Hux was excited. Finally, something new, something to look forward to in what was arguably the worst few months of his entire life. 

Ren, through Hux’s unmitigated guidance, would deliver a terrific speech that would restore Canto Bight’s faith in the First Order. The news of Kylo Ren’s riveting performance would soon reach the surrounding planets as well as worlds in the farthest reaches of the Outer Rim and soon all would fear or revel in the Order’s impending victory. 

That was the goal of all of this. But Hux had his own, personal aims. 

He was going to try and get closer to Ren. 

Not be his friend, of course. Hux didn’t believe in friendship. But something close to that. Something like what he and Phasma had, a reliability, a person to bounce ideas off of, someone to listen to and someone to talk to. 

So he could get closer to him and learn about the Force. 

The unfortunate part of this was, Hux wasn’t sure _how_ to become someone’s friend. He and Phasma happened so naturally; Hux was impressed by her strength, Phasma was impressed by his intelligence. Both saw how they could benefit one another and then gravitated towards that singular thought of ‘ _we could be of use to each other_ ’. 

But he and Ren could never be that way. They hated each other far too much.

As Hux gathered his small case of belongings that he would take on his trip, (his greatcoat, of course, his robe, his datapad, an old antique book of speech-giving etiquette), he truly wanted to think about why he hated Kylo Ren so much. 

He tried to remember his initial impressions upon seeing the man; Ren was arrogant, entitled, completely disrespectful of the First Order, he was slouched, not with the upright posture Hux had been proud to report that every member of the Order had. Despite his immediate loathing for the man, there was jealousy, too, of course, because Snoke couldn’t shut up about the young Jedi who had turned, who had destroyed the current generation of Jedi and possibly even Luke Skywalker himself. 

Jealousy. That green and ferocious snake that took hold of Hux’s stomach and squeezed any ounce of pride that he had. As envious as he had always been of Ren, it was more than ever before now. Ren took his dream. Ren took everything. 

And yet, Ren was all he had left. 

“Shut up.” Hux told himself, as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes weren’t as pronounced as they once were. He had been keeping up with the First Order visual standards, of course, and his face was perfectly clean-shaven, his hair perfectly parted. His cheek bones cut like clean knives, and yet he had gained a healthy amount of weight. 

To be frank, he hadn’t looked this good in weeks. 

But that wasn’t because of Kylo Ren. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t because he and Ren were actually on somewhat of good speaking terms. It wasn’t because Hux was secretly happy that Snoke was gone, that Kylo was the Supreme Leader because at least Kylo could be dealt with, could be compromised with, could listen to him and even learn to respect him in ways that Snoke never could. 

No, no, no. It couldn’t be because of that.  

It couldn’t. 

 

***

Hux wheeled his luggage towards the tailor’s and costumer’s workroom. He knew he’d find Ren there, as that was the last place on the ship they would visit before boarding Ren’s command shuttle.

Hux had requested the tailor’s that he and Ren’s suits be finished by the time of their departure. He knew when he sent in the request that the workmen and women would be panicking at the lack of time they had, but he frankly didn’t care. Make them work through their sleep cycle if they had to. Besides the speech itself, nothing was more important than the way they looked and presented themselves at this event. 

Hux typed in the all-access code and the door whipped open. As expected, Kylo stood in the center of the room, with his back to Hux, standing on a black metallic box as the tailor finished some last minute adjustments to the ankle portions of Ren’s trousers. 

As per usual, Ren was mumbling to himself, clearly uncomfortable in such tightly fitted clothing. He straightened his back when he seemed to sense Hux’s presence. 

“General Hux.” 

“Is that you, Ren? I barely recognized you.” Hux teased, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Ren visibly stiffened. “Of course you can’t, you can’t even _see_ me.”  

Hux ignored Ren’s terrible attempt at sarcasm. He leaned against the wall, mesmerized by the tailor’s quick and methodical movements, somewhat proud that the tailor was taking the job as seriously as Hux wanted him to. He made a mental note to remind himself to give the man a fairly large tip. 

“Your suit is ready too, General.” The tailor man broke his concentration for a moment. “It’s in the fitting room towards the right of me—” 

“I want to see Ren’s first. His completed and perfectly fitted tux. It must live up to my expectations before I can focus on mine.”

“Y-yes, of course General.” The tailor faltered, shaking fingers immediately going back to work.

Hux’s eyes drifted to the back of Ren’s head. It was the opposite of unkempt, it was… clean. 

Hux narrowed his eyes in surprise. “Did you… comb your hair?” 

Ren clenched his fists. “I had to… you said yourself these people care about appearances.” 

“And you took my advice.” Hux mused aloud, fighting back the urge to smile. 

“Problem?” Kylo growled.

Hux put his hands up in a defensive way, even though Kylo couldn’t see him. 

He quickly grew bored of watching the minute alterations to Ren’s clothing, so he retrieved his datapad from his luggage and began thumbing through last minute messages. Most of them from Peavey, of course, because he hated the General’s last minute timing and also because Hux put Peavey in charge of the _Supremacy_ during his off world leave, despite his better judgement.  

‘ _He should be thrilled_ ,’ Hux thought bitterly. Wasn’t this something that Peavey always wanted? 

Hux flipped through the messages, approving budgets adjustments, editing certain words for  announcements sent to the Order’s extended fleets spread through out the galaxy, allowing certain Officers to have some time off. After all, if the trip to Canto Bight was successful, they would all be facing weeks of work, construction and moving. The best and brightest of the First Order should have some time to gather their wits and rest their bodies for the great rebuilding to come. 

Hux’s eyes flashed with excitement after receiving one specific message, from an Officer he knew who had worked in the propaganda and media relations department of the Imperial Army. Someone who had rather favored Brendol Hux and who always meant to give Armitage some sort of gift or favor for losing his father prematurely. 

What a fool. But a brilliantly talented fool. 

Hux stared in awe at the propaganda poster that the man had rendered just for him; a combination of digitally created images and masterfully manipulated images of Hux and Ren. The words ‘Love Live the Supreme Leader! Long Live the First Order!’ bordered the top of the poster, while the phrase ‘United We Win! United We Fight!’ outlined the bottom. The theme of the poster was one of strength and confidence, assurance and pride and it was everything that Hux could have hoped for. 

Hux was about to walk over to Ren, an almost childlike excitement overcoming in waves, _he knew Ren would like this poster - of course he would, Ren was in the front and center of it_ \- but the tailor’s voice stopped Hux in his tracks. 

“Supreme Leader Ren is ready, General.” 

Hux looked up as Kylo turned around, in his fitted tuxedo.

Hux felt a lump in his throat. 

Kylo’s tuxedo was space black, with subtle red accents on the inner edges of his lapel and waist. A distinct red collared shirt with the First Order symbol on the right collar contrasted nicely with the suit. A long, black velvet cape draped around Ren’s shoulders, extending all the way down to the floor. Ren’s hair wasn’t just neat and clean, it was slicked back, but still voluminous. 

A very strange feeling overcame Hux. It was as if he was looking at Ren for the very first time. Did Ren always have that mole on his face? Or the overly pronounced chin? The look that Ren was forever chewing on his tongue? The slight youthful innocence and red embarrassment that colored his cheeks? 

Who was this man? This man who had usually been shrouded in mystery by a foolish mask but who had also uncovered his face in front of Hux too many times to count, but it occurred to Hux suddenly that he never really knew him, never even tried, never truly looked and never tried to not only discover who Ren was but actually _see_ him for who he was. 

And all of this hit Hux all at once. He wasn’t looking at the Ren whom he loathed for the past five years, he was looking at a complete stranger. 

“Well? Do you approve, General?” 

The tailor man’s voice snapped him out of his existential crisis. Hux blinked, coughing into his hand as a distraction to snap his senses back into the scene. Kylo looked at him with the curiosity and irritation of a man desperately searching for approval and being afraid if he didn’t get it. 

Which was ridiculous. Of course Ren would. _Look at him_ … he looked… pristine, regal, he looked like… a leader. 

Hux nodded. “Yes. This will do.” 

Kylo visibly sighed, as if an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

“Your turn.” Kylo said, as he pointed a finger to Hux’s fitting room. It was meant to be a taunt, a sort of revenge for being subjected to Hux’s judging glare, but Hux wasn’t affected by it at all. He was still stuck in that transformative moment that had just happened and he wasn’t sure what it meant or what it would mean.  

He dressed hurriedly, eager to fit the role of the Supreme Leader’s aide and advisor on Canto Bight, eager to disappear into the new part he was to play. Maybe then he could shake off whatever it was he was feeling, like all of the air got sucked out of the room. He felt dizzy, his heart was pounding faster than he wanted to admit, his cheeks were red. 

His suit, although the same exact shade of black as Ren’s, was missing Ren’s cape. Instead of it, Hux was draped in a sleek black trench coat with a grand mandarin collar. He allowed the coat to swallow him, engulf him, but it didn’t make him seem small. It only highlighted the suit underneath, especially his black and red accented double-breasted waistcoat, which showed off the slight and slender inward curves of his hips. His blood red collared shirt stuck out from underneath the waistcoat, an excellent contrast to all of the black, just like Ren’s. It was a bit much, a bit modern in his opinion, but it somehow made him feel rich and extravagant. Suddenly he was eight years old in one his father’s political parties, dressing far too much for the occasion but also feeling somewhat dignified because of it. 

He tried to imagine Ren’s reaction upon seeing Hux dressed like this. Would he be amused or proud, that his General fit this ideal and modern way that would impress even the most fashionable on Canto Bight? Did Hux live up to the image that Ren was currently having in his mind, while he waited to see him? Ren was probably curling his fingers in impatience, that annoying little habit he had, that only Hux ever seemed to notice. 

Why Hux was focusing on such insignificant details like Ren’s fingers or what he thought of him escaped him. It didn’t matter what Ren thought of the way he looked. It only mattered that the tailor had done an immaculate job with their suits and he would be paid as such. 

Hux ignored the hammering of his heart as he pushed aside the curtain and walked out of the dressing room. 

As expected, Ren _was_ fiddling with his fingers, picking at a stray thread that had come loose on his sleeve. He was still picking at it when his eyes finally met Hux’s.

Ren did a double take, looking back down at his arm again, but then abandoning his concentration on his sleeve altogether. At first, he looked at Hux with a sort of glazed over look, a lazy blankness, and then it quickly turned into what seemed like anger. His usual emotional eyes gave him away, burning with a bright intensity that Hux had never seen before. Did Ren hate it that much? Perhaps Hux was wrong, perhaps the tailor had completely ruined this already terrible situation, and Hux would not only have him fired but executed for this… 

“General, you look splendid.” The tailor gushed, clapping his hands together in excitement before looking at Kylo for his opinion. “Supreme Leader, what do you think?” 

Kylo’s mouth pursed outwards, in a sort of bitter indignation. After a moment, he nodded. 

And that, Hux knew, was the only response he was going to get. 

"Wonderful.” The tailor clapped again. “Now, if I can get you two to stand together, I can capture a quick portrait—”

“I’m afraid we don’t have the time.” Hux interrupted, the thought of he and Kylo standing close together looking like this seemed unbearable. He could stomach it during their visit on Canto Bight because he’d _have_ to, but it would all be for show. But to keep appearances like this on the _Supremacy_ , in front of someone that could be in their everyday lives, it seemed… odd.

Kylo stood in front of the grand mirror in the room, eyes transfixed on his own reflection, studying himself. Hux knew Ren was vain, but very rarely was his vanity of full display in front of him. Hux would usually be annoyed by it, but this time, he felt a swell of pride. Kylo seemed to like what he was wearing. Which pleased Hux. He would be damned if he told Ren that the grand cape was Hux’s idea. He wanted to make wearing a suit more bearable for the man and had suggested the cape to the tailor at the very last moment. Hux wanted to think it was because he wanted to make Ren more comfortable, for the speech, to make him feel more like himself so he would do his best and represent the Order well. 

“Supreme Leader, we’re short on time.” Hux managed to break the silence. With a last tug of his sleeve, Kylo nodded and joined Hux at the door. 

 

***

The ride to Canto Bight on Ren’s Command Shuttle was mercifully short. It seemed as if they had just gotten on board when suddenly Hux could feel the dizzying drive through hyperspace abruptly end.

Ren had fallen asleep during their trip and Hux couldn’t blame him. Their departure time was right in the middle of their usual sleep cycle. Hux stayed awake, never being able to get good sleep anyway, especially while on route to a foreign and unknown planet. 

Hux studied the men around him, First Order officers that Ren had appointed to be their bodyguards. It was foolish to bring them really, if there was any attempt on the Supreme Leader’s life, Ren could more than handle anyone that would be idiotic enough to try. But Hux suspected bringing them along was about more than just their logical and practical use; it was more psychological. Giving the appearance that they needed bodyguards, to sell the idea to the people of Canto Bight how important their lives truly were. 

Hux felt a smile creep onto his lips. Perhaps Ren was smarter than he gave him credit for. 

When they landed, the lights came on and that was what woke Ren, not the abrupt and harsh landing but the flicking on of the lights. He seemed tired as they walked out of the shuttle, down the ramp and found themselves parked inside of a grandiose parking garage. 

Speeders and Star Yachts, some standard but most of them custom-made and wastefully expensive, engulfed them. Hux didn’t care for such things, flying was never something he liked or even excelled at, but Kylo couldn’t keep his eyes of off them. There was a specific Star Yacht that Kylo brushed his fingers across, admiring the transport ship and touching it tenderly, as if it was a person that he cared about. Kylo muttered trivial phrases like ‘adequate design for the atmospheric processors, but not enough room for the power relay conduits to give the ship the needed push for speed’. Hux rolled his eyes. 

Their first view of Canto Bight was admittedly impressive. A casino stood on top of the highest point of the eerily pristine and pretentious town. The whole place almost seemed like an island, a vacation destination encircled perfectly by a calm and soothing ocean on almost every side. The buildings were mostly white and made of stone, made to look even more extravagant by all of the lights that seemed to be perpetually on. Hux loathed it. 

When they walked toward the epicenter of the town, Hux and Ren were surrounded by their bodyguards, although they were front and center. Hux lost himself for a moment, allowed himself to get swept away by the extravagance of his clothing, the feel of the expensive fabric touching his skin, the sweet and salty air of the ocean’s breath, the officers around him only concerned about his and Ren’s safety, the envy of the onlookers as complete but important strangers entered the confines of their city, therefore interrupting the usual mundaneness of their perfectly ordered lives.

Hux looked over at Ren and the man’s powerful presence only gave Hux a surge of confidence that propelled his legs forward even faster. They were important, damnit. They were the leaders of the First Order, the vital military regime that would finally restore order to the galaxy. They were young, but experienced, and hungry for power and the galaxy had never seen that combination before. Palpatine, Vader, Tarkin, Thrawn… they were brilliant predecessors but they lacked the vitality that Ren and Hux possessed. Never had he felt that more than how he felt now, by Ren’s side, surrounded by the First Order officers that Ren trusted most.

He smirked. Not only that, but, they looked… well, _good_. 

They arrived at the town’s central, and most expensive, lodgings. Hux sent one of the Officers to check them into their rooms and to retrieve the keycards. It was then Hux remembered a detail that he had been actively avoiding, but one that had no choice but to slap in the face now. 

Although they booked the most expensive hotel on the whole planet, it would be two to a room. To cut down on costs. And yes, Hux would be sharing a room with Kylo. 

It wouldn’t be a big deal. Hux would make sure of that. Yes, the thought of spending time together in the same room, in a very close proximity for a few days, was excruciating, but Hux had to put the Order first. 

What better way to ensure that Kylo would be obedient, to make sure that he was practicing the crucial speech he was going to make and to be absolutely certain that Ren would get enough sleep for his big day than Hux keeping the closest eye on him that he possibly could?

Hux didn’t tell Ren that they would be sharing a room and he assumed that Ren would figure as much, especially when all their bodyguards dispersed two at a time, while he and Ren were the last ones on the elevator lift. Their subordinates would stay on the lower, cheaper levels. Their room was the grand suite, on the absolute top level of the hotel.  

When Hux pressed the keycard against the panel, the door whooshed open, unveiling a room so extravagant, even he was surprised. The room consisted of two levels, the first floor a living room with a luxurious leather sofa and a flatscreen which could access the HoloNet. To the left, was a kitchenette, with a stove, oven and tea kettle. To Hux’s absolute disgust, the only tea that was available was tea in teabags and that was not only unacceptable, but an insult. The second floor contained the master bedroom with, as much as Hux could see, two queen beds. Hux had contacted them in advance to make sure there wouldn’t just be one, as was the custom with this room. 

Kylo wasted absolutely no time retiring to bed, walking up the spiral staircase until he was out of sight. Hux sighed. Not that he needed to spend every waking second with the man, but he desperately wanted to show him the propaganda image that would soon be displayed on every hologram station in the city. 

It was strange, this. Him having to rely so closely on Kylo’s opinion. Having to rely on Kylo’s presence, his choices, his decisions. Before, Hux had to ask Snoke for permission, he had to report to him his achievements and his failures, not out of wanting to, but because it was a necessity. With Kylo, it was different, somehow. Hux truly wasn’t alone anymore. 

He suddenly felt a warmth in his chest that he never had before and immediately hated it. He glanced over at the tea kettle, wondering if he could stomach some tea made from those disgusting tea bags. Finally deciding to, he warmed the water as he heard Kylo moving about on the second floor. 

He poured the scorching water into two cups, choosing an oolong tea for himself. He had not the faintest idea what kind of tea that Kylo preferred. Did Ren even like tea? Hux never gave it any thought, until now. He scanned the various tea bags, trying to imagine what kind of flavor that Ren would like. Absolutely nothing came to mind. He grabbed some chamomile, _gourmet_ chamomile as the packaging boasted, and buried it into the water. 

Hux preferred his tea without any sweetener but he couldn’t fathom that Ren would like his without any, so he grabbed some honey and stirred it in. 

It proved rather difficult to balance his weight on the thin staircase while holding two very full, very hot cups of tea. The steps shifted and creaked underneath his feet, which bothered him. If Ren had any strange and unusual early morning rituals, it would surely wake Hux’s light sleeping. 

When Hux saw Ren, he was doing some stretching, lunging on his right leg with his right arm folded across his chest. 

Ren had changed out of his tuxedo and into simple, cotton black pants. No shirt, again, Hux noted. Ren was out of breath, sweat lining his face and his chest. When he saw Hux, he stopped, grabbed a towel and began wiping himself. Hux cringed. Physical activity wasn’t something that Hux favored. 

Hux placed his cup of tea on the nightstand right next to what he presumed to be his bed. He’d be damned if he was going to tell Ren that he made him a cup of tea, so he placed Ren’s cup on the nightstand next to Ren’s bed.   

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, Hux sat on his bed, blowing on the steam of his cup. Ren walked over to his cup, still wiping his hair with that damned towel, grabbed the cup and sat on a leather chair across the room. He looked at his tea tentatively, but then miraculously, took a long, but loud sip. He took another sip, let the tea swirl around in his mouth for a bit before swallowing it. He nodded his approval, slightly.

Hux was surprised that Ren not only acknowledged his tea, but seemed to be enjoying it. He felt proud, even though the brewing method wasn’t to his usual standard. 

Hux took another sip of his tea before setting it aside. He took his data pad out, swiped towards the propaganda image and offered it to Ren. 

“Here it is, Supreme Leader. The iconography of our great conquest.” 

Ren lifted his brow in confusion but then the realization hit him. He raised his hand, fingers outstretched. Hux flinched, still not accustomed to Ren’s usual Force torture, but he felt childish when he realized this display of theatrics wasn’t for him. 

The datapad lifted into the air, quickly floating right into Ren’s fingers. Kylo looked down at the image, studying it, analyzing its every line, every word. Hux held his breath, hating how much Ren’s opinion on the image affected him. 

At first, Ren was blank, emotionless. Then, and quickly, Ren’s entire face lit up. There was excitement, passion, determination. So different than his usual, serious resolve. Hux was confused, but perhaps Ren was so moved by the image, that he felt inspired. But he had to know for sure. 

“What is it, Ren?” 

Kylo finally looked up from the data pad. His eyes on fire. 

“The speech, tomorrow. Because of this,” Ren motioned to the propaganda, “I finally know how I’m going to convince the people of this town to sponsor us.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow. “And how will you do that?” 

Kylo smirked, a boyish, almost sheepish expression on his face.  “You’ll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> The Last Jedi got me into Star Wars so it's very fitting that 1 year later I post my very first Star Wars fanfic. I'm very honored to work with wildfang on this fanfic. Her art is incredibly beautiful and breathtaking and I couldn't have asked for a better partner on this. 
> 
> Expect shifting power dynamics, slow burn, military tactics and what I would want to happen in Episode IX.
> 
> Please comment if you have a chance :)


End file.
